


Horizon

by nuuuge



Series: Ateez ABO Universe [2]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - High School, Aromantic, Asexual Character, Attempted Sexual Assault, Coming Out, Coming of Age, Fluff, Kang Yeosang-centric, M/M, Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:42:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24515584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuuuge/pseuds/nuuuge
Summary: Yeosang struggles with coming out to his best friends. Fear gripped him at the mere thought of telling someone the truth - that he was 'malfunctioning'
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Series: Ateez ABO Universe [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1771657
Comments: 4
Kudos: 144





	Horizon

**Author's Note:**

> Guess whose back... back again... I AM BACK... for 1 sec. 
> 
> I just wanted to write a cute little story about Yeosang and his struggles since I wanted to add more to the original story and that didn't happen sadly. 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy this little extra blurb. 
> 
> I wrote it at 3 am and it's not Beta read so please be nice :) 
> 
> **Comments** and **Kudos** keep me motivated :) 
> 
> [Tumblr](https://mingiez.tumblr.com/)

Yeosang frowned, looking down at the screen on his phone. He had his earphones in, his parents out of the house for some long-weekend getaway to the mountains. The lights in the house were turned off and he was supposed to sleep, but he couldn’t get himself to close his eyes, calm his nerves and go off to dreamland. 

No, his heart was hammering, sweat running down his back as he kept thinking over what he’d discussed with Mingi not too long ago… how easy it had been for the Omega to just  _ accept _ that maybe, potentially Yeosang just didn’t want to have sex… or a relationship. 

Yeosang flinched at the moan echoing through his earphones, making him pay attention to the raunchy scene on the screen and while every other normal person would be getting turned on and want  _ that _ , he just kept thinking of other things… 

He tried to put himself into the situation of either of the actors - were they even called that? - and every single time he felt a little bit sick to his stomach. That just wasn’t him. He couldn’t imagine himself all over someone else, kissing and nipping at their skin. 

But then he saw people holding hands and curling into one another and he thought - yes… that was just what he needed. 

Then again, he thought of going to bring flowers and chocolates to his date and he wanted to cringe and hurl. 

Why was he so complicated? Why couldn’t his feelings just be… normal? Even Mingi was normal and he’d endured years of abuse. He’d been beaten bloody over and over and somehow managed to adapt to society. 

Angry at himself, Yeosang reached out and pulled the headphones from his ears, pausing the video and whipping his phone across the room. He sat up, knees to his chest, tears running down his cheeks as sobs shook him. Why wasn’t he normal? 

He’d often asked himself why he wasn’t normal. Even in middle school when other kids began dating and having their first kisses, Yeosang had never even bothered. He’d never thought of it. He’d just wanted to work on his craft of becoming a hairdresser. 

As he grew older, he’d thought it was just because of his ambitions that he had never wanted to date or kiss anyone. He was just too focused on his dreams of owning his own hair salon and working with celebrities, making them look glamorous. 

But even when he’d eased up on his dream, the thought of dating just annoyed him. Dating someone seemed like too much work. Being all romantic made him want to throw up. The thing was, Yeosang didn’t mind seeing his friends being all cute and in love, but whenever he thought of himself in that position, it just seemed like his world was crumbling around him. 

Kang Yeosang was just not meant to be in a relationship. Period. 

The Beta growled, getting out of his bed and stomping into the washroom, splashing cold water on his face to cool off. He just had to get a good nights sleep and he would be fine. He had a history quiz the next day, he couldn’t mess it up. 

Sleep evaded him the whole night and Yeosang ended up having to cake on way too much concealer to hide the deep dark circles under his eyes. He felt lethargic and moody, a glance from a single wrong person and they’d be dead. 

Of course Mingi noticed right away. 

Mingi always noticed. 

Yeosang didn’t know what it was about the lanky Omega, but he was way too observant sometimes. Mingi seemed to be able to read people’s emotions from a single glance, something Yeosang had first found a bit creepy before he’d gotten used to the others’ gentle attitude. 

“Yeosang, can we get something from the snack bar before class?” Mingi asked softly, hooking his thin arm through Yeosang’s, not giving the shorter Beta any way to escape. 

“I want to get a snack too!” Yunho cheered, looking more like a puppy than an actual human. 

“I’ll bring you something, just go to class.” Mingi smiled, reaching over and pressing a soft kiss to his boyfriends’ cheek before pulling Yeosang down the hall, leaving the rest of their friend group slightly awestruck. 

“Did you have a rough night?” Mingi asked quietly, standing in line for the small snack bar near the entrance of the music and gym building. 

Yeosang shuddered, “Just a bit…” He looked up, craning his neck to see Mingi’s frowning face. 

“Your parents…?” Mingi whispered tilting his head to the side. 

‘They’re on some extended weekend trip, I don’t really know… they always go off on adventures and I’ve stopped asking them about them.” Yeosang sighed. 

“It’s wednesday… how is this still a weekend trip?” Mingi mumbled, more to himself probably. 

It was their turn at the snack bar, Mingi picking out some sweets and chips he knew everyone liked. Ever the perfect Omega, taking care of their pack, of his family… even if it was just cheap snacks from the snackbar. 

Once he paid he turned to Yeosang handing him his favourite caramel candy, “Good luck on your history quiz today! Stay awake.” Mingi smiled brightly and Yeosang swore that the Omega was brighter than the actual sun in the sky. 

He smiled, thanking the other before taking the candy and walking to their classroom. They made quick pit stops on the first-year floor to give Jongho his protein bar and also went to the third-year hallway where Hongjoong and Seonghwa were being awfully couple-y with Hongjoong curled up on his Alpha’s lap, nearly sleeping once more. 

Mingi smiled, giving Seonghwa the food before the pair had to rush to their own classrooms. 

Thankfully Wooyoung spent most of his free time in Mingi’s classroom so they didn’t have to try and find the younger Beta as well somewhere in the building. 

Yeosang waved goodbye to his friends and shuffled to his own spot in his class, unwrapping the caramel candy and popping it in his mouth. The sweet sugar gave him much needed energy and he managed to make it through most of the day, even the quiz, without dozing off once. 

“By the way!” San shouted after school when the eight of them were sitting together at the park, enjoying the warm weather. 

Yeosang was only half-listening, looking down at his lap and ripping at the grass, as though that would somehow make his worries go away. He really wanted to stand up, puff out his chest and declare that he was Asexual and Aromantic. He wanted to shout it out to the world, but there was a part of himself which just held him back. 

It was hard for people to accept. He’d read up on it, read stories of people who came out to friends and family and were labeled as ‘malfunctioning’ and ‘wrong’... because they were human and all humans waned was to procreate which relationships and sex led to… 

Yeosang let out a deep sigh, tugging at an especially tenacious piece of grass, before looking up and realizing seven pairs of eyes were on him. 

“Are you alright?” Hongjoong asked, getting off Seonghwa’s lap and making his way over to Yeosang, putting a comforting arm around him, “You’ve been pale all day and quiet. I’m worried.” The older Omega whispered, putting a hand on Yeosang’s forehead as though checking his temperature. 

“Hyung… I’m not sick. I think I just didn’t sleep enough and the history quiz wasn’t good. So I’m just a bit frustrated.” Yeosang explained, feeling self conscious since everyone else was listening in on him. 

“Don’t worry… we’re here for you.” Mingi smiled, the only one knowing what was really going on. 

Yeosang smiled, genuinely, and thanked the others. 

Apparently San had been talking about a party they were invited to. Yeosang hadn’t listened at all, but thankfully Jongho caught him up to speed. It was a party on Friday at some foreign kids' place in Itaewon. 

“So it’s like in an actual house, not an apartment?” Seonghwa asked curiously. 

Hongjoong had made it back to his boyfriend's lap, curling into his chest and looking like the most comfortable Omega on the planet. Yeosang thought it just looked cramped, with Seonghwa having his arms caged around Hongjoong and the smaller with his head at an odd angle to be able to fit under the other's arm. 

“Yeah! He is super rich, his mom is korean, but his dad is German and they’d been living there for forever… apparently his dad is a big shot at Audi!” San exclaimed, eyes wide. 

Of course Choi San would get excited about some random person’s parent working for a car manufacturer. San might not look it, but he was so blatantly and obviously  _ Alpha _ sometimes it wasn’t even funny. Sure, he liked to wear skirts and challenge gender roles, but there were instances where he was just so stereotypical Alpha… 

“You’re legit the only person I know who would be so excited just because of a foreign car brand.” Yunho chuckled, shaking his head, resting it on Mingi’s shoulder lazily. 

“You guys are just uncultured.” San grumbled. 

So that was how they all ended up meeting up on Friday after school to get ready for this party. Apparently kids from the international school in Itaewon would be there, as well as a bunch of other kids from other places as well. Yeosang didn’t know how he’d feel about it. 

He liked socializing, liked parties, but he’d never been to one of such magnitude. 

“How did you even get an invite?” Yeosang asked San curiously while straightening his hair. 

“He’s on the swim team and invited all of us. His girlfriend goes to the international school and she invited her friends and then they invited some more people which then turned into a huge get-together.” San told Yeosang, bouncing on the spot. 

“So basically like you did, inviting all of your closest friends.” Jongho exclaimed, munching on a red apple and reading a three-year-old Cosmopolitan magazine. 

“Do you even understand what you’re reading?” Wooyoung asked from the floor, looking up at Jongho and seeing the english magazine in the others hand. 

“For your information my english grades are better than yours were last year.” The younger huffed, rolling his eyes and smacking the older Beta with the magazine before going back to the article about oral sex he was reading. 

Yeosang shuddered involuntarily at the sight of the page the younger was on. Yeosang felt like cutting it out and burning that page. Why was that even in a fashion magazine? He’d gotten it years ago because he loved the different hairstyles and had wanted to try cutting people’s hair like that as well… He didn’t need advice for things he had no business reading about. 

Yeosang sighed, motioning for Wooyoung to come over once San was finished. 

It took forever to get everyone to look presentable, San and Wooyoung helping everyone pick out their outfits, which in turn made everyone look just a bit too revealing. 

Mingi kept pulling at the long t-shirt which had once belonged to Yunho, looking quite uncomfortable in his own skin, while San proudly showed off his mesh shirt. 

Yeosang couldn’t help but smile at just how odd their group of friends were… a bunch of misfits who had found one another. Yeosang was the eccentric Beta, Jongho the jock, while San and Wooyoung were both loud and proud. Yunho seemed to be the most normal, if you ignored his ‘gangster’ phase in Daejeon and Hongjoong and Seonghwa just screamed ‘power couple’. And then there was Mingi who had stumbled into their lives only a few months ago but they all loved him to death. 

Standing there and looking on, Yeosang realized that his pack was perfect. 

The eight of them took the metro and then walked up the steep hill to the guys’ home, San constantly talking about how cool this was going to be and how he imagined it to be like a party on one of those american movies. 

Yeosang felt a ball of anxiety build in the pit of his stomach the closer to the house they seemed to get. Breathing became difficult, but Yeosang wasn’t sure whether it was because he was out of shape and this hill was quite steep, or because he was starting to panic a little bit. 

Before he could legitimately freak out, and not breathe due to exhaustion and a panic attack, he felt someone wrap long, thin fingers around his upper arm, squeezing reassuringly. 

Yeosang looked to the side and saw Seonghwa who had slowed his pace to match that of Yeosang. 

Park Seonghwa was the one person Yeosang had known the longest. Seonghwa’s mother was best friends with his own and having two boy’s similar in age had made the mothers hang out every single weekend. It had even gotten to the point where they’d been thinking of putting Seonghwa into school a year late to keep him together with Yeosang. 

The two could just read one another so easily. If it wasn’t Song Mingi, it had to be Park Seonghwa and truthfully Yeosang preferred Mingi being attentive to him, since the Omega was always sweet and soft spoken and just… so caring, while Seonghwa tended to dig in and try to really find the cause of pain to deal with it. 

Yeosang much preferred Mingi’s method of comfort. 

“Everything good?” Seonghwa asked quietly so the others wouldn’t notice. 

Yeosang sighed, “This hill is hell.” 

Seonghwa stopped walking for a moment, Yeosang pausing as well to catch his breath. 

“You smell anxious. The others probably can’t tell because of the amount of perfume you sprayed, but I can smell it.” Seonghwa sighed, “If you don’t want to come it’s totally fine. I hope you know that. We don’t want you to ever feel uncomfortable.” Seonghwa stood right across from Yeosang, eyes so intense and so serious. 

Yeosang smiled and nodded, “Don’t worry. You’ve known me my whole life. Have I ever done anything I didn’t want to?” 

Seonghwa chuckled, “You rode the dragon ride at the theme park with me when we were seven.” Seonghwa smirked, “Even though you were scared shitless and kept crying for your mom.” 

Yeosang gasped, slapping Seonghwa in the shoulder, “We do not speak of this anymore!” 

He smiled and then rushed off to meet up with the others so they could all arrive at the same time at the party. 

The house was huge. It was on the hill so it looked smaller from the outside, but once they were inside they realized that it had four floors with large rooms and multiple bathrooms. The place even had a small yard. 

Yeosang lost San and Wooyoung right away, the two rushing to talk to the host after the quick introduction. The guy whose house it was, was called Daniel and he was in his third year. He greeted Hongjoong and Seonghwa before being forced by San to show off his father's Audi. 

Mingi looked  _ very _ overwhelmed by the amount of people, the lanky Omega clinging onto Yunho who noticed his boyfriends anxiety and gripped the boys’ hip tightly, growling at any Alpha or Beta who glanced their way. 

Overall there were maybe twenty people there by the time they showed up. A bunch of them were in the living room, sitting and talking, bottles of beer littering the small coffee table. Soft music played in the background, easing some of Yeosang’s anxiety. 

Jongho quickly met up with some other first-year whom he went to the gym with and excused himself, while Hongjoong went and sat down with three Omega’s who were also more artistically inclined.

“Want to get something to drink?” Seonghwa asked Yeosang. 

The Beta nodded, “Sure.” 

The two walked through the living room, waving to the few people they knew, and into the dining area which was attached to an open floor kitchen. There were all types of soft drink and liquor standing around, Seonghwa making his way to the fridge. 

“Who the fuck drinks their vodka warm?” The Alpha murmured, glaring at the open bottle of Absolut. 

Yeosang smiled at how pretentious his friend was, turning around to look around some more. A few more people were in the kitchen, a small group of people huddled around the snacks which were laid out on the kitchen table. 

They were laughing and talking easily between sips. It was all a lot less dramatic than Yeosang had envisioned. He’d imagined blasting music, people dancing and going wild, but this was just a very large hangout. Nobody was going crazy and the music was still at a decent volume that normal conversations could be held. 

Seonghwa quickly returned with two drinks, handing one to Yeosang. 

“You guys are cute.” A Beta girl walked over, pulling out a cold beer from the fridge. 

Yeosang flinched at the comment, eyes wide as he took a step back, creating distance between himself and Seonghwa. What did they do to look like a couple? Had it been because Seonghwa had given him a drink? Had they somehow touched or anything? Yeosang’s mind was going into hyperdrive. 

“Oh we’re not together…” Seonghwa chuckled, scratching at the back of his neck, “He’s my childhood best friend. My boyfriend is somewhere in the living room talking about Dadaism or some other form of weird art.” 

The girl’s eyes widened and she bowed apologizing profusely, “You guys just looked really comfortable so I assumed… oh my god I’m so sorry!” 

Seonghwa shrugged, “Don’t worry it can happen to anyone.” He smiled at her, easing her worries and then walked back to the living room where Hongjoong was sitting. 

Yeosang didn’t know if he should follow the other or try to find his own group of people to talk and hang out with. He wasn’t normally this awkward, he was normally very open and friendly, but having had a terrible night’s sleep each evening that week had made him a bit jumpy and awkward. 

“Come sit with us!” The girl smiled, “I’m Sina and this is…” She introduced the other people sitting around the snacks, but Yeosang was terrible with names and knew he wouldn't remember any of them so he didn’t even bother trying to learn them. 

They were all kids who went to the international school. It was interesting just how different that school was. Yeosang learned that they didn’t have a school uniform and there were kids from all over the world. It was like a rainbow mixture of ethnicities and cultures. 

Yeosang figured that it must have been nice to have such a diverse crowd at ones school. 

“Oh god damnit…” One of the guys groaned, “I can’t believe fucking Alexandru came.” 

Sina frowned, shaking her head, nodding towards a large, bulky Alpha who had just walked in. He looked like a brainless knothead. Yeosang was sure of it. He was wearing a tight sleeveless shirt to show off his arm muscle and the tiny tattoo he had on the side of his shoulder. His hair was long and pulled up into a bun, skin three different shades of tan. 

“He thinks he’s great because he’s a model or something… like he comes to class just to sleep and then expects us to help him catch up so he doesn’t fail.” The small Omega girl beside Yeosang explained quietly, almost as though she was afraid the other guy would hear her. 

“Sounds rough.” Yeosang whispered. 

“He’s also a homophobic jerk. Remember when he said that two Alpha’s together is wrong and disgusting? Like bitch we aren’t in the stone age anymore. Anyone can mate anyone.” Sina added on, rolling her eyes and crossing her arms over her chest. 

“Our woke queen!” One of the guys at the table cheered, snapping his fingers, making everyone else burst into laughter and lifting their drinks up to cheers before taking a sip. 

Yeosang really liked this random group of people. He knew he’d never really hang out with them again, maybe add them on social media, but they had really interesting viewpoints on life and he enjoyed to hear the stories of all the countries they’d visited or lived in. 

As the party progressed so did the alcohol consumption. At some point Yeosang’s small group of new friends dispersed, leaving him alone with the small Omega girl, who was called Nines, and a Beta guy by the name of Zhenning. 

Nines kept drinking, cheering before every swig of alcohol, while Yeosang and Zhenning watched on in horror, waiting for her to keel over and for them to call an ambulance due to alcohol poisoning. She was tiny, barely reaching Yeosang’s chest, but she knew how to hold her liquor. 

“It’s my irish liver!” She shouted proudly, “Irish livers hold all the alcohol!” She stumbled a little as she tried to make her way outside for some fresh air, something Yeosang and Zhenning had convinced her was necessary. 

“I’ll get a bottle of water from inside!” Zhenning whispered to Yeosang who nodded, walking behind the tiny Omega who had begun to sing the national anthem of ireland… at least Yeosang thought that’s what it was, but he really wasn’t sure since, truth be told, he’d never heard it before. 

They made it outside, Nines still singing her tune, swaying happily from side to side, eyes wide as she looked up at the cloudy night sky. 

Yeosang couldn’t help and chuckle at the sight. 

He had finally managed to relax. The anxiety which had quelled deep within him had subsided with every passing moment at the party. He’d had good conversations and met really interesting people. Seonghwa had even checked in on him once and Mingi had also sat with them for a while when Yunho had challenged some other guy to a flip cup competition in the living room. 

Yeosang relaxed a little, sitting down and leaning against the backrest of the chair he was sitting on. The night air was cool on his sweaty and heated skin, the temperature inside the house at least three degrees higher than outside, since a lot more kids had shown up while the party was going on. 

“Oh two beauties!” Someone exclaimed, their korean thick with an accent Yeosang couldn’t place. 

An arm was wrapped around Yeosang, someone squishing themself into the chair he was sitting on. 

The anxiety was back. 

Yeosang felt wrong. This was wrong. 

He growled, shuffling away, or trying to, but the guys’ hold on his shoulder was almost bruising. Fingers dug into Yeosang’s shoulder, a small stinging pain resonating through the Beta’s body as he tried to squirm away a second time. 

“Oh wait that’s Nines… but you… you I don’t know.” Yeosang could smell the disgusting beer breath surrounding him, the scent of overbearing Alpha mixing in, making him all the more nervous. 

Knotheads were already hard to deal with when sober, but drunk was probably a whole different story. Yeosang turned his head and saw that this was none other than that guy who had entered earlier and everyone had nothing but bad things to say about. 

Just great… 

“Please can you let go.” Yeosang hoped that maybe, possibly, but highly unlikely, he’d be fine if he was polite. Maybe, by some miracle, this guy would just lift his arm off Yeosang and let him go on his merry way, back to the party and his friends. 

Of course that was merely wishful thinking. Yeosang didn’t have such luck and the Alpha only tightened his hold on him, pulling him into his side, nose running along Yeosang’s neck, sniffing and scenting the Beta. 

“Fuck you look like an Omega… why the fuck do you smell like a Beta?” The guy asked, voice a deep growl. 

“Because I am a fucking Beta.” Yeosang exclaimed, glaring and shoving at the guy. 

The Alpha was so surprised he let go of Yeosang which gave the Beta a chance to put as much distance between one another as possible. 

Yeosang’s heart was racing. He felt his blood pumping, anxiety encasing him. He felt disgusting. That guy smelling and sniffing him, his cold, chapped lips at his neck, almost kissing him. He hated it. It made him feel sick to his stomach. 

Which made him wonder, if he was attracted to the Alpha, if Yeosang liked sex, would he feel differently? 

Why was his brain making such jumps at such a time? It only made his anxiety worse, made him question everything more and made him all the more lightheaded. Yeosang already felt like crying and this made him want to burst into sobs. 

Nines, who had been awake until a few moments ago, seemed to have passed out in her chair, snoring softly. She looked comfortable, curled up on the small bench by the terrasse, using the handrail as a headrest. 

The only people awake outside were Yeosang and this Alpha guy. If Yeosang wanted to go back inside, which he desperately did, he’d have to walk by the Alpha since he was basically blocking the door. 

Yeosang glanced over at the small Omega girl who had passed out from alcohol consumption and also realized he couldn’t leave her alone with this brute. Sure, the guy had seemed rather annoyed that she was one of the ‘good looking’ people he’d seen, but Yeosang couldn’t risk it. He just couldn’t. 

“How dare you push me you little bitch.” The Alpha exclaimed, having finally realized that Yeosang had gotten away from him and his snakelike hold. 

“Well I didn’t enjoy you touching me.” Yeosang countered, unsure of what to say, “I told you to let go and you didn’t. It’s called consent.” 

The Alpha chuckled, “You piece of shit Omega’s are all the same. Just spread your legs for anyone and everything.” 

Yeosang rolled his eyes, “I’m not an Omega and even if I was, I wouldn’t ever spread my legs for your micropenis.” Good job Kang Yeosang. Piss off the drunk and aggressive Alpha by mentioning his non-existent penis to his face… that surely would get him to back off… 

Yeosang tried to evade the Alpha who sprung forward in his rage, grabbing him and basically throwing Yeosang down onto the grass in the small yard. The Beta let out a loud shout, hoping someone, anyone would hear them. 

The Alpha let out a growl, one hand coming to hold Yeosang down, covering his mouth to muffle his screams, the other working at Yeosang’s button up shirt. The Alpha kept mumbling about proving that Yeosang was nothing more than a wanton Omega bitch who had to be taught a lesson. 

Yeosang was terrified. 

He’d never encountered a situation like this. He’d never seen someone like this and never been touched in such a way. This was all scary and new and he wanted it all to end. 

Seconds later, the Alpha was pulled off Yeosang and thrown off him, the guy landing on his back, letting out a pained shout. 

“Piece of garbage!” Seonghwa growled, standing by Yeosang who was shivering uncontrollably, still too shocked to really take in what was happening. 

Zhenning ran over as well, phone in hand, talking to someone wildly, throwing in a few mandarin words in his confusion. 

Two Alpha’s from the swim club rushed over, pinning the asshole Alpha from the international school to the ground so he couldn’t run off. 

“Oh my god Yeosang! Are you alright? What am I even saying of course you’re not! Oh my god I’m so sorry!” Seonghwa muttered, hands hovering over Yeosang’s shaking frame, unsure if he was allowed to hold the other. 

Yeosang sniffed, hand wiping at his eyes before he launched himself into Seonghwa’s hold, nosing at his neck and taking in the mixed scent of Seonghwa and Hongjoong. He couldn’t stop shaking, his body not listening to him as he was trying to calm himself down. 

Seconds later another set of warm arms wrapped around Yeosang, the shorter making out Mingi right away. His closest group of friends huddled around him, comforting him and giving him the reassurance he needed after such a horrifying experience. 

“He… he kept saying I’m an Omega…” Yeosang whispered, tears streaming down his cheeks, “He didn’t listen.” 

Seonghwa ran his fingers through Yeosang’s hair, scratching at his scalp, softly shushing him, “You don’t need to speak right now… you’re fine. We’re here for you. The cops are going to come and pick him up. He won’t ever touch you again or some near you again.” 

Yeosang whimpered and sank into the warmth of his friends, of his pack, of his home. 

“Thank you.” He whimpered. 

It took a good twenty minutes for the police to arrive, which gave Yeosang enough time to calm down. The Alpha had tried to run off three times, but the other party goers had made sure that he wouldn’t leave… and he might have ended up with a few bruises and a black eye… but nobody cared or worried for him. 

Yeosang quickly explained to the officer what had happened, the Beta taking notes and nodding along. He was nice enough to ignore that they were all underage and drinking, just giving a stern warning to the homeowner before walking off, the Alpha in the back of the cop car. 

The entire time Yeosang never let go of Seonghwa. He let the Alpha fret over him and worry, let himself be taken care of. For a second he felt guilty, since Seonghwa wasn’t his Alpha. Seonghwa was just his friend, but Hongjoong seemed to have read his mind and waved Yeosang’s worries away with a flippant hand gesture. 

“You’re best friends. Nothing is ever going to change that. Seonghwa is always going to be there for you and I understand that. You’re one of my best friends as well and I will do anything for you. So if that means letting my boyfriend comfort you while you’re in clear distress… then so be it. Next time I’ll be the one to comfort you.” Hongjoong had explained, “You’re important to us… all of us and we just want you to be happy and comfortable.” 

That was the second time that evening someone had said they just wanted Yeosang to be comfortable… wanted him to be happy and feel secure. 

His heart filled with warmth, chest expanding in happiness as he realized that maybe, possibly, it wouldn’t be so dramatic to tell his friends… that they’d understand and be there for him… That they wouldn’t call him broken.

Once the police left, a lot of other kids also went home, since the mood of the party had been ruined. Yeosang wanted to apologize to Daniel but he only shook his head, stating that it had been his fault for letting the guy in. 

Yeosang was sitting on the couch inside, surrounded by bottles of alcohol and cups, a warm red blanket wrapped around his shoulders to stop himself from shaking. Seonghwa was clutching onto his hand, sitting right by him, keeping him warm and comfortable, Mingi on his other side, the Omega sobbing into his shoulder, in complete distress at the situation. 

This whole party had been a bit much for the Omega… 

“I’m sorry… I’m making this about me.” Mingi whimpered, wiping at his eyes and nose, only managing to smudge the snot and tears instead of getting rid of them, “I’m sorry I should be comforting you!” 

Yeosang chuckled, pulling the blanket back a little so Mingi could also shuffle under it, resting his head on Yeosang’s shoulder. 

Hongjoong was on the floor, his back touching Yeosang’s legs, getting some comfort through that, while Jongho was sitting on his other side, also managing to touch Yeosang’s legs.

“I’m going to kill that bastard.” Yeosang heard San mutter, the Alpha pacing back and forth in front of them, Wooyoung behind him, trying to calm his seething boyfriend down. 

Yunho walked into the room with a glass of water, handing it to Seonghwa for Yeosang before sitting down and resting his head on Hongjoong’s shoulder, a hand sneaking up to rub at the Beta’s thigh in comfort. 

Yeosang felt warm. Looking at his friends and realizing that they were there for him, that they would protect him, it made him feel safe and warm and it made him want to say what he’d been keeping to himself for far too long. 

He knew a time like this didn’t come around often, so he grasped the moment, taking a deep breath, steadying his heart and his conviction, he closed his eyes and then turned to look at Mingi before all the others. 

The Omega, through his tears and sobs, realized what Yeosang was preparing to do and smiled softly, encouraging the Beta. 

“Guys I’ve got something to say.” Everyone paused, all eyes turned to Yeosang, “Something I’ve been keeping to myself for far too long. But I’m finally ready to tell you.” He looked up, smiling as he finally felt light. He finally felt like a weight was slowly being taken off his shoulders, back arching with weightlessness.

“I am Asexual and Aromantic.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked it. 
> 
> So just a little blablabla at the end:   
> I am not Asexual nor am I Aromantic (At least I don't think I am) and just... I've talked to my friend who is Asexual and how they feel about sex and that and just kind of went from there. I believe that everyone has a bit of a different threshold when it comes to being Ace or Aro and I went with what my friend told me what they somewhat experience (and basically how I feel about relationships as well) I hope that I made it somewhat believable and true and if anyone who reads this is Ace or Aro or both and I got it all wrong, then please message me so I can learn and better my mistakes ~~and take this down~~
> 
> Thank you for coming to my Ted Talks 
> 
> **COMMENTS** are appreciated 
> 
> [Tumblr](https://mingiez.tumblr.com/)


End file.
